Revelations
by thelionkingsguard
Summary: Rapunzel has to tell Eugene she is the princess, but how? And how does she say goodbye to her tower? What are she and Eugene talking about on the way home? My take on it. Series of one-shots.
1. Telling Him

"Did I ever tell you I got a thing for brunettes?"

It was amazing how big a difference so few words could make. For me, it was everything I needed to know that my new dream would be coming true as well. In my excitement I couldn't help but just fall on top of him. And through that hug I knew it. He is it. The real deal. And what better way to express this, than to finally kiss the man I loved? So I did. It was amazing. It was the real true love's first kiss, the way it's supposed to be.

But I had a secret. It wouldn't be a secret for long, but still. I wanted to share my happiness with him. Even though it meant giving up a little current happiness. So, sadly, I pulled back.

"Eugene?"

"Hmm?"

"I want you to meet my parents."

"Really? I mean, I am thrilled, but this soon? … Wait, but.." I saw understanding dawning on his face, so I went on.

"Mother Gothel wasn't my real mother."

"She was not?"

"No." It was getting very hard to keep the jubilant tone out. I wanted it to be a surprise. Though he wouldn't have guessed it anyway, but I wanted to keep him in the dark, having him flabbergasted when I would tell.

"That's good right? It's not like she did her best by you."

"I know. And I even found out who my real parents are!"

"Really? Rapunzel, that's amazing! When did you know?" O. Haven't quite thought this through as much as I should have. This was going to hurt a little.

"Well, you know, when I thought you had abandoned me and took off with the crown?" He cringed. "I know it wasn't your doing! You wouldn't have come back if it was. But you did!"

"Just… Just please continue." I could see how it hurt him that he had broken my trust, even though it had been done unwillingly. So I quickly took up my narrative again.

"Okay. Well, Gothel showed up."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. She said she had followed me from the campfire, where she had given me the crown." Oops. No, really haven't thought this through.

"When she gave you .. the crown?"

"Yes. I am so sorry I didn't tell you, but I was afraid. I told you that, remember?"

"Yes, I remember. And I understand."

"Thanks. So, that's how she knew where I was. She knocked out those really big brothers with a log or something. When I saw … When I saw that she cared so much as to take them on, I knew she loved me. She would take care of me and keep me safe. So.. so I went with her." I left out several key factors in this decision, such as seeing him being carried away by the little boat, and not trusting the world enough anymore to leave Gothel and instead go away on my own. I had the choice, then. But I think he knew anyway. And I think he appreciated that I had kept this out. He understood why I really went back to the tower, so he didn't ask. I also didn't tell him about Gothel taking all the flowers out of my hair. Everything that they had represented, everything that had happened in the past few days, it had washed away with them. It was all I could do not to start crying at the memory. "When we got back, I just lay on the bed, staring at my ceiling. I felt that I had been keeping a cloth in my closed hand. It was the Corona flag. When I was going to put it away, I noticed something odd with the murals."

"This is still connected to your real family, right? Because I am getting a little confused here. The Kingdom flag, the ceiling…"

"Yes. Bear with me. You'll understand. You see, I saw familiarities between the two. The longer I looked at the ceiling, the more suns I could make out in the murals. Hidden."

"Suns like the one on the flag, I take it?" Was he looking … apprehensive? I didn't know him that long yet, certainly not long enough to know how he showed all his emotions. I was probably wrong. "That's right. And then it all came flooding back. I remembered. I saw two people, my mother and father, standing over me, and they looked exactly like two of three people I saw on a mosaic in Corona. I tried to zoom in on that third person, a little baby girl. Which just led me to looking back at myself in the mirror, wearing the tiara. Those two persons, they are my real mother and father." This was it. What would his reaction be? Would he be as thrilled as me? I found my parents! They were king and queen! I WAS A PRINCESS! I was anxious to know what he thought, but also a little scared. This was a major change in perspective.

"No … way… There is just no way. This cannot be happening!" I'll admit, he was scaring me now. "I am… in love… with the Princess of Corona?"


	2. The Last Goodbye

_Hello to anybody who is coming back :) I hope you all enjoyed my first instalment. I hadn't figured out that you should this introduction-thingy in the actual document. Thank you classicdisneyFTW for pointing that one out to me.  
>I am doing these one-shots to get a feel for writing and the characters, I have a story in the back of my head. If you review I might just do that one in the future. But first the one-shots. Can't leave work unfinished.<em>

_I know this one is very short. But it felt like I couldn't do this and the journey back to the kingdom in one chapter. Somehow, it just felt wrong. Besides, technically, it wouldn't have been a one-shot anymore.  
>P.S. Please excuse any grammatical or spelling errors. I am not from an English-speaking country. You may point them out to me of course, I want to get better :)<em>

This is it. The last look around. Though I know now that I have been kept a prisoner here all my life, I can't help but have fond memories of the place. The fireplace in which I had burnt my hand trying to get my pencil out. I should by now have learned not to make sudden moves while loosely holding tools in my hand. Ah, well. Above the fireplace my mural of what I knew for a fact weren't just any stars. Looking at it now, it shows that I couldn't have stayed locked up in this tower very much longer. It is the only dark element in the whole room. I had needed to get out.

I go up the stairs to see if I really haven't left anything behind in my room. Every time I walk in I can't help but look up at the ceiling. There's the proof of my newly discovered identity. I haven't been able just yet to fully grasp the concept of me being a princess. Someday I will inherit a kingdom! My parents! I wonder what they will be like. I wonder what my new room will be like. Awfully big, I suppose. But that would be a good thing, it also means a lot of empty walls. Though I would never voice this out loud to Eugene, I was sad that I couldn't take my murals with me. He wouldn't understand and then he would make one of his ever so clever puns, which would only get me on the brink of tears. And that would only make him feel bad. But I am glad that he understands that I have to say goodbye to this place. He is waiting for me outside now. As I walk back down, my hand gliding over the mahogany railing, Pascal climbs back on to my shoulder. Together we go through the hidden trap door. I don't look back. There is a brighter future in front of me.


	3. Outside

_YAY! Another chapter up. Just the quirky little conversation I imagine those two to have all the time. They can really get to each other. Sadly, I probably won't be able to keep up this tempo of a chapter a day. Tomorrow start my exams! AAAHH! Wish me luck people! (Best way to do so: review! They really make my day :D)_

_**Disclaimer**__: I do not own the rights to Tangled. I do own a copy of The Art Of Tangled. But that doesn't count, does it? I thought not. Anyway. Don't hate me for forgetting this disclaimer with the previous two chapters. It goes for them too!_

When I walk outside, the sun blinds me for a moment. After that, I see friends who I have come to hold very dear. Eugene is packing all of my stuff in a bag which he can tie to Max' saddle. As he hears my approach, he looks up. It's amazing how his perfect features are accentuated in the afternoon light. He is as gloriously handsome as ever. Shouldn't let him get on to my thoughts, though. He would be insufferable if he knows how much exactly I like his looks.

"You ready Blondie?" Ugh. Would he ever stop calling me that? Probably not. Still, it was worth a shot.

"Don't you think a new hair colour would justify a new nickname?"

"Nah. I like Blondie best." I hate that smirk. He thinks he has won. Well, we'll see about that.

"Okay, but then I must be allowed to nickname you as well."

"Fair enough. May I suggest some? What about … My Hero, or Mr. Handsome. Ooh, ooh, I know: Sexy!" All right, he was getting way too carried away by this. Let's make him rethink his promise.

"I don't know, I was thinking more along the lines of Snuggly Bunny, Cootchie Poo, you know. That sort of thing." It's difficult to keep the grin from my face. I look at him as seriously as I possibly can. Throw a threatening frown in there, it should do the trick. Yep.

"… Seriously? I mean, wouldn't you associate me with something more manly than that?" Keep at it Rapunzel, you can do this. No. Okay, I am giving in. One last pun though.

"Ha! You should see your face, because you look ridiculous!" Priceless.

"You evil, vile, wicked, foul little …"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you."

"And why's that? What is there that you could possibly do to me so I would not finish that particular sentence?"

"Well… There is of course the fact that I am the lost princess."

"Yes. So?"

"Well. You are a wanted thief, who has been seen with me at various moments during the last few days. There's only one logical conclusion to draw for the people not involved. Do the math." There. That would keep him quiet. Or not.

"You would let me be led to the gallows? Good luck with that. You can't live without me." Ah hell. There's that smug grin again. And he's right of course. I hate that about him.

"All right. You win." Grrr.

"Really? Just like that?"

"Just like that. Can we please go now? I want you rubbing your little victory in my face as short as possible." I was so frustrated, that I actually started stomping to the cave entrance.

"Hey, wait!"

"What?"

"I can't live without you either Rapunzel."


	4. The Way Home

_Woohoo! I am *loving* this! Especially now I have discovered that Tangled isn't the only subject covered out here (Duuuuuh. Anyways). So I am reading every Zutara-fanfic there is. Thinking of trying some Treasure Planet or The Lion King. We'll see. _

_As always, please review, it makes my day complete! Especially today, I have made some big mistakes at my job :( It's going to be okay, but I still feel bad about it. Luckily, I do have good feelings about my exam from yesterday (Dutch. Urgh)._

I was silently taking in my surroundings. It was the second time I stepped out of the cave into the forest. Still, I already knew that this particular forest would never, ever, cease to amaze me. Where else in the whole wide kingdom would you be able to find a pub cosily named The Snugly Duckling, only to discover it was inhabited by thugs. Or just a pub called the Snugly Duckling, period. That's why I couldn't keep my inner smile from appearing on my face.

"What are you thinking of?"

"The time we spent in The Snugly Duckling." I only have to say the name and I start glowing. He notices. Of course he does. Somehow, he understands my body language way better than I understand his.

"Yeah, you smile. You somehow managed to have a good time."

"Aah, come on Eugene. You were dancing and singing too. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it." Hihi. I'm not *that* bad at body language. It had been clear for all present to see that he really, desperately, utterly had not enjoyed the dancing and singing.

"Grr, argh. Wait.. What? No!"

"Very articulate."

"Thanks. Let it be enough that I most certainly did not enjoy my time in that pub." He managed to say 'that pub' as if it was the greasiest, filthiest, most inhospitable place he had ever been to.

"But you did enjoy the Kingdom Dance, didn't you? Don't tell me you didn't, I'm not buying it."

"Yeah, well, yeah. Sure. I liked that. Which makes me think of a more pressing matter. What are we going to do when we arrive at the Kingdom?" By this time the cave had already disappeared behind us. Both of us were walking, with Max by our side. Pascal was, as always, to be found on my shoulder. Eugene had at first insisted on me riding Maximus. But he was clearly tired from the sprint to save me. Added to that, he was already burdened with all my stuff. So I nicely refused. Eugene had wanted to make a fuss about it (he is more and more becoming a real gentleman. Though at times Flynn could still surface), but in the end he saw too that it would have been cruel to Max. And now we were heading down the hill. I didn't exactly know where the city was. But knowing it was situated near a delta, the only right way could be down. Of course Eugene knew the way too, so there was no way we were getting lost. Still, shouldn't think that too loud. You never know.

"What do you mean? Don't we just present ourselves to my parents?" It was hard to think it. I had parents. More importantly, I had a father! I've never had a father before. I wonder what they will be like.

"Uhuh. You know that Corona is riddled with Wanted-posters, all portraying someone who is supposed to look like me, but with the strangest noses I have ever seen?"

"Oh. Right. Hadn't thought of that. Still, I am the lost princess. The guards will have to obey me, won't they?"

"Sure they will. Once they have been proven that you are this mysterious lost princess. You don't even have the same hair colour anymore as when you were lost!" Hmm. He was right about that. Still, I think it won't make that much of a difference.

"But I am my parents' daughter! Surely they will see the likeness."

"Maybe. Possibly. But I am most certainly not prepared to bet my life on it." And then I saw the solution. How come neither of us had thought of this earlier?

"We have Maximus!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Well, he is a palace horse. And if I have understood him correctly, he is not just any palace horse. His master was the Captain of the Guards. Once the Guards see that Maximus is friendly with us, they will know that we mean no harm."

"I still think it's risky."

"Of course it is risky! But what else is there? We are just going to walk in and get to the palace as quickly as possible. Preferably unnoticed. When we are there, my parents will recognise me, I will convince them to pardon you and we can live happily ever after." He still didn't look very convinced. I wasn't either, for that matter. But it's as I said. What else was there?


	5. On The Bridge

_At first I wanted to do a conversation between Eugene and Rapunzel as they walk up to the city. But somehow I couldn't get them to talk. Probably because they really are absorbed in their own thoughts, worrying over each other. This is a really short one, but I am already working on the next chapter, so please don't be mad!  
><em>

**Disclaimer:** _Really? Must I? Isn't it enough that I remembered to put it up? Ah well. What's the point of putting it up without actually saying it… I do not own the rights to Tangled. Boohoo_.

This is really it. The end of our journey is in sight. We have passed the point where we had exited the river after nearly drowning in it. Following that same stream, we came to the actual forest road that led to the bridge into the Kingdom. Are we really about to enter the city that harbours so many new hopes and dreams? I don't think it will be the only things we will find there. And can I really just walk up to my parents? Would they accept me, or even believe me for that matter? They must, right? They are my parents. Parents recognise a daughter who has been lost for 18 years. They dream about someone like that. Yes, they will recognise me. I even think they will love me. But what about the love of my life? A thief, notorious for stealing my very crown. He now is someone entirely different from that man, but will they believe that? Even if I vouch for him? I sneak a peek at Eugene, trying to figure out what he is thinking about. He looks apprehensive, but that is to be expected. Biting his lower lip, with a tiny crease between his eyebrows, he looks worried. But steadfast in his determination to be by my side when we arrive at the top of the hill in front of us. Probably even to be by my side wherever I go. Knowing this, I get a warm, full feeling inside of me. Yes, we are really going to do this.

_I have decided. This series will go on up to the moment when Rapunzel and her parents first meet. I'm not yet sure if I'll stop right before it or if I'm going to describe that scene as well. We'll see. After that, if I get enough feedback, I will start on the story I have hinted to before. So hope you enjoy it :)_


	6. The Gates

_And, as promised, Chapter 6! There will be dialogue in this one. I know that is happening on the bridge as well, but it still is a completely different setting. Next chapter will be inside the city. We are getting closer!_

_**Disclaimer**__: you know the drill. I do not own anything but my laptop and my dreams._

I hadn't been prepared for this as much as I had thought. Somehow, in my mind, we would walk through the gates and instantly we would be magically transported to the palace to meet my parents. I completely haven't thought about the fact that we first have to go through the city to get there. Sure, Eugene had been up my back for a very long time about the guards. But I imagined the hardest part would be to get into the city, after that it would all be a breeze. Now we were walking to the entrance and I gathered that it would not be that simple. Luckily, there were no guards posted outside or at the gates. That was a good start. But there were still a lot of roads between us and our destination. Eugene must be dying inside. A little worriedly, I looked at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He sounded a little … snappy. That can't be good.

"Eugene, listen to me. It's going to be okay. We will go inside, we will go to the palace, we will meet my parents and they will pardon you. We will not be stopped on our way there, or even see a guard for that matter. We have Maximus to protect us. We have a frying pan. We have each other." He was looking more and more unsure with every word I said. It was like he was trying to hold something in. He failed.

"No. No, Rapunzel, it's not going to be okay! The moment we go in there, guards will spot us and seize the opportunity to capture me once again. Seeing as I got away the first time, they probably won't even lock me up. They will just take me to the gallows and be done with it! In their eyes, anyone who was my friend, is their enemy. So to them you will be my accomplice, or whatever. At the very least, you will be thrown into the jail. I can't do that. I don't want to die again! I want to be with you! I can't let them pull you and me apart!" Oh lord. However much I love him for the sentiment behind his words, I can't let him follow up on them. I can't just walk away from my parents. Especially when I am this close to finally meeting them!

"Eugene! Don't say that. Please don't say that. I need you, you know that? I need you to be strong and fearless. I need you to be calm and carefree. I know I'm making high demands here, but I need you to be with me. I cannot go in there without you. I will not." Would it be enough to convince him? I couldn't read him.

"I know that Rapunzel, I do. I'm sorry for what I said. Truly, I am. It must have been my anxiety balled up in a corner of my mind. I am fine now. Let's go." Hmmm. I am not sure if he meant that. He sounded a little robotic to me. I look at Pascal. He shrugs as to say he doesn't understand Eugene in the slightest. I put my hands on Eugene's shoulders and try to meet his eye. He is looking away. Then, with a sigh, he looks back. I can see he is still scared. He is putting on a strong suit, just to support me and my dreams. To have me meet my parents. To make me happy. I take his hand, and together we walk into the city.


	7. A Trip Down Memory Lane

_I am really happy with the way this turned out, so only positive reviews are allowed! This is the last chapter in the series, so I hope you really enjoy it. But don't be sad now! I've got a lot of spare time on my hands, as I finished the last of my exams today. So I will start on a new series as quickly as I can!_**  
>Disclaimer<strong>_: I do not own the rights to Tangled. I have watched the movie a thousand time over, if that counts for something? Thought not._

Being here revives a lot of memories of the Lantern day, the last time I was here. Really the only time here I can remember. Good memories and bad ones, mostly good though. Of course, there aren't as much decorations as there were back then. But it feels as if this is the kind of place where you can always see some. It's almost as if there's a buzz in the air. Everybody is going about their normal, everyday business. Not knowing that their Lost Princess has returned. Which is just as good really, seeing as we do not want to attract any attention before we get to the palace. Still, it's almost impossible for me to shake of the lively vibe. No, it is impossible. I am not going to wallow in my worries. I am going to make the best of this. Besides, a positive outlook on the world can make good things happen. Everybody knows that. And if it doesn't, you still get to have a nice day with a lot of extraordinary discoveries of ordinary moments. Such as when Eugene gave me the small flag with the Sun. I really liked the way he was leaning over me then. I want him to be like that again. I wish I could make his worries go away. I can almost see them, buzzing around his head, leaving no room for anything else to think about. I know how that feels. The only cure I know against it, is reliving happy memories. So here goes.

"Hey Eugene, look!" He froze.

"Did you spot some guards? Where?"

"No, relax. I didn't see any guards. Just look over there, at that little square."

"What about it?"

"Isn't that where I made the chalk drawing?"

"Hmm, it does look like it."

"I wonder if it will still be there…"

"I don't think so Rapunzel. I mean, it was beautiful of course, but you don't know how many people have walked over it this morning, as they do every day. I think we should head for the palace as quickly as possible." This wasn't going according to plan. I had to put on the heat a bit more.

"You know, that was one of the moments that made me fall in love with you."

"Really? But I didn't do anything. I just stood there watching you."

"Exactly. That's exactly what you did. And you know what? You couldn't have done anything better."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, it's not that you weren't doing anything. You were observing me. You knew that I liked doing the drawing. And even though you knew it could take a lot of time to finish it, you didn't mind. I think you liked to watch me do what I liked best. You were looking over me, or looking after me. Whichever. Both, probably."

"And that made you fall in love with me?" I think it's working. He could still be worrying, but at least I got him distracted enough not to mull over it with his whole mind. Just keep it up now, and get headed for the palace again.

"It was one of the moments. A lot of them happened here."

"Oh yeah? Which ones?" Uhm, oops? It's not that there aren't enough moments to choose from, I just have to pick the right ones. Get him involved.

"You see over there, the street with the bell tower?"

"I guess. You didn't do anything there, did you? At least not that I can remember."

"Well, this time it was a bit the other way round. You did something."

"Uhm, okay. Let me think. I know this game." Head full of holes, of course. Figures.

"Oh, Eugene! You made me fall in love with you a bit more, and you don't even know how you did it? That's not really the ladies' man, now is it?"

"Come on Rapunzel. You know as well as I do that I don't have to do anything to get the women infatuated with me. They just have to look at me." Not really the response I had expected, but at least he was getting into it.

"Right, yes. Of course, of course. And once you give them The Smoulder they are hooked for life, I suppose?"

"I can't help it that it didn't work on you! Though, if you think for a moment. You are hooked for life, aren't you?" Uh-oh. I don't think I'm going to like the way where this is headed.

"Humph. I suppose you could say that."

"So it did work! It just took a little longer." Just as I thought. Men. "And that's probably because I was the first man you ever saw in your life. You weren't ready to take in all that much at once. It had to work its magic slowly."

"Uhuh. Wouldn't you think, with me never having met a man before, finally seeing one wouldn't have more of an impact? Shouldn't it be helping your Smoulder?"

"Nonononono. You got that all wrong. Anyway, what about the street with the bell tower?" I have him now. But I should let it go. This is going in the right direction.

"Well, that's where you bought me the flag with the Sun."

"Oh yeah, that's right!"

"So you did something for me. But now that I think of it, it was also a bit like the drawing. The way you were standing over me, I liked that. It was, I don't know, a bit protective, a bit loving and definitely happy. It made me feel wanted, welcome. So that was another moment that made me fall in love with you a bit more."

"You know, I also have some moments that made me fall in love with you here."

"Really? You do? Which ones?"

"Well, there is our time in the library. It was hard for me to imagine how little you knew about the world. Showing you all the different classics, looking at all the different maps in the atlas. It made me feel like I was helping you, or taking care of you. And I liked that feeling. I had that feeling a lot that day. And the more I had it, the more I wanted more of it. Plus, leafing through all the books, I got to understand you more. What you liked and didn't like. Your opinion on all sorts of things. It was like I was discovering you. And I liked what I saw. A lot. Enough to be here, now." Oh Eugene. You really are the best. I almost feel as if I don't deserve you. I can even see that you still have worries in your head, but I think this helped. I hope it did.

"Oh. Look!"

"What? You remembered another moment?"

"No. No, look. Ahead!" And then he saw too.

"The palace… We made it? We made it!"


	8. Poll announcement

Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry! No. This not a new chapter. This is just to announce that I've posted a poll on my profile, I hope you will all check it out. It might help me get a clearer view on what the people out there like best. Also, it would be totally amazing if you could send a message stating why you chose your particular answer. And as a precaution: I will be putting one more chapter up here, to announce that the first chapter of my new story is up. So, no more real chapters to continue Revelations. Sorry ^^


	9. His Story

And here it is people: my very second Tangled-fanfic! It's also a bit my first one, because this idea is what really got me started on Revelations. So I hope you will like this one as much or maybe even more ^^ .net/s/7030729/1/ BTW, poll's still open! I want more votes people!


End file.
